Traditionally, TPE Gels (Thermoplastic Elastomers) are developed by the hydrogenation of tri-block co-polymers of styrene and butadene. The present invention formulation allows for the glass transition of its rubber block below −50° C. thus maintaining its rubbery properties. This material content gel is made up of visco-elastic properties that are transformed into a gelatinous mass. The Tri-Block Co-Polymer, for example, uses mineral oil as a plasticizer. The Styrene-Ethylene-Butadiene-Styrene polymer (SEBS) description then becomes styrene and ethylene-butylene, and mineral oil is used for the modification of viscosity, and flexibility and strength of blends. The major applications for this type of gel have been for sealants, adhesives, coatings, footwear, athletic equipment, and other cushioning parts.